Setelah Kekalahan
by HarukaGami04
Summary: Kise menangis setelah kekalahan Kaijou vs Touou, kemudian ia bertemu Aomine dan pria berkulit tan itu mengucapkan sesuatu padanya..cerita selengkapnya*summaryGatot


Setelah Kekalahan

Story By : Haruka^^

Cast : AoKise (Aomine x Kise)

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

My second OTP *tebargunting

Yeay! Tadaima**maksudnya saya kembali :D Haikk moshi" readercchi **hug reader..Setelah cukup lama hiatus akhinya saya kembali..Mungkin sedikit kejutan karena biasanya saya nulis FF ttg 2min kemudian saya kembali dan membwa AoKise ato mungkin kagakuro..yah gimana lagi baru ada mood nulis pairing kurobas sih :D hehe..2minnya besok" lagi yah klo ada mood :D

Ryouta Kise, pria berambut kuning itu hanya tertunduk diam di bangku ruang ganti Kaijou. Satu per satu teman – teman se-timnya pulang setelah kekalahan tipis mereka dengan Touou gakuen. Sudah biasa mungkin bagi Kise kalah dengan orang itu, maksudnya Aomine Daiki teman smp sekaligus partner one on one-nya.

"Kise ayo pulang..", sebuah ajakan membuyarkan kebekuannya. Yeah itu suara Kasamatsu senpai dan kapten tim-nya. Pria berwajah tegas itu menatap punggung Kise yang duduk membelakanginya. Sesekali terdengar isakan yang lirih yang tetap saja didengar oleh Kasamatsu. Seperti dugaanya, si Kuning itu pasti menangisi kekalahannya.

"Oi Kise!Kau dengar tidak!", Kasamatsu meninggikan volume suaranya karena merasa diabaikan oleh Kise.

"Akhh gomen senpai, senpai duluan saja..aku masih ingin disini..", Kasamatsu yang mendengar jawaban itu hanya menghela nafas. Kekalahan ini pasti menjadi pukulan berat bagi juniornya itu. Tapi mungkin lebih baik jika saat ini Kasamatsu membiarkan Kise sendiri.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan..Jaa naa Kise..", Sang kaptenpun meninggalkan juniornya itu sendirian. Membiarkan Kise menangis dalam diam. Yah..si model itu ternyata masih betah menangis. Teringat kekalahannya dan juga orang itu…orang yang sangat dikaguminya..orang yang tanpa sadar menariknya dalam decit dunia basket..Aomine Daiki..menyebut namamu membawa luka tersendiri bagi pemuda berwajah cantik itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Kise menghapus sisa air matanya dengan jaket jersey yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya sedikit berantakan, kedua matanya terlihat memerah dan bengkak. Dengan langkah yang diseret ia keluar dari ruang ganti. Menyusuri koridor stadium yang lengang. Wajahnya tertunduk hingga ia tak sadar telah berpapasan dengan seseorang.

"Gomen…", Suara berat yang sangat Kise kenal. Yah suara itu.

Kise menghentikan langkahnya, raut keterkejutan tergambar diwajahnya. Karena tak jauh darinya, tepatnya dibelakang tubuhnya sosok tinggi berkulit tan itu berdiri membelakanginya.

"Maaf membuatmu menangis Kise..", Suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Ia..kenapa harus minta maaf, bukankah hal seperti ini sering terjadi padaku..", gelak Kise sambil terkekeh tapi setetes air mata kembali meluncur menuruni pipi putihnya.

'Doushitte?'

'Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang ini disaat suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik', gemuruh berkecamuk dalam batin Kise.

Aomine Daiki..Aku sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan dirinya..Tapi kaki ini? Kenapa kaki ini tak mau bergerak?

"Kise..",bisik sosok itu. Bisik?

Ekspresi kaget tergambar di wajah pemuda bersurai emas itu saat kedua tangan kekar memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Aominecchi..", Lirih Kise. Pemuda bersurai emas itu hanya terdiam dan tidak melawan, membiarkan sosok itu memeluknya.

"Aku ingin bersamamu malam ini.."

….

Malam ini tidak terlalu dingin, dan disinilah Kise sekarang. Di Apartemen Aomine. Dan entah bagaimana caranya Kise bisa ada disini. Seperti di hipnotis.

"Kau tunggulah disini..", Kise hanya mengangguk saat Pria bersurai biru gelap itu menyuruhnya menunggu dikamarnya.

Kamar yang tidak terlalu besar, ada sebuah tempat tidur yang tidak terlalu besar yang saat ini Kise duduki. Wangi maskulin menguar dari kamar itu. Wangi khas Ace Touou itu.

Tak berapa lama pemuda berkulit tan itu keluar dari sebuah pintu dalam kamar itu. Mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan topless, hanya sebuah handuk kecil yang mengalung dilehernya. Membuat semburat cherry samar terlihat diwajah cantik itu.

Aomine tersenyum, dan membuat Kise merasa entah berapa lama ia tak melihat senyum itu. Senyum tulus seorang Aomine Daiki.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar membeli makan..apa kau keberatan jika menunggu sebentar?", Tanya pemuda berkulit tan itu lembut.

Kise hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia merasa Aomine saat ini berbeda sekali dengan Aomine saat bertanding melawannya.

"Baiklah..aku akan..", baru saja membalik badannya Aomine terkesiap saat kedua tangan dengan jersey biru itu tiba – tiba memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Ki-Kise..", Pemuda berkulit tan itu terkesiap selama beberapa saat sebelum membalik badannya menghadap ke pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Dou shita no, Kise?", Tanya Aomine dengan raut wajah sedikit khawatir. Ia menatap pria bersurai emas didepannya yang hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Oi Kise!", Pria bersurai biru gelap itu mengguncang bahu Kise pelan dan kaget saat mendengar isakan dari pemuda itu.

"Ja-jangan pergi Aominecchi..", Pria bersurai biru itu hanya mematung melihat raut wajah Kise. Mata yang sembab dan semburat merah dipipinya.

Hening sejenak sebelum pria berkulit tan itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua.

"Aominecchi..", Lirih Kise saat pemuda bertubuh lebih besar darinya itu mendorong tubuhnya hingga jatuh ke tempat tidur.

"Aominecchi..hmmhhh..", Desahan kecil meluncur dari bibir pemuda berkulit putih itu saat Aomine menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya meminta bibir itu memberi akses masuk.

Dan selanjutnya Aomine melepas jersey biru yang masih menempel di tubuh Kise, membuangnya sembarangan. Tangan kekar itu menyingkap kaos putih yang dikenakan Kise.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Aominecchi..hnnhhh..", Desah Kise saat pemuda berkulit tan itu menekan nipplenya.

"Aku ingin bersamamu malam ini..Kise..", bisik Aomine sambil menjilat telinga Kise, membuat pemuda bersurai emas itu menggeliat.

'Sreet..'

Dengan satu gerakan cepat Pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu menarik celana training Kise beserta celana dalamnya dan manik biru gelap itu terlihat berkilat saat melihat benda yang lebih kecil dari miliknya menegang, membuatnya harus menelan ludah.

'glek'

'Biarkan kau jadi milikku malam ini, Kise'

Tanpa banyak menunggu Aomine mengulum benda itu membuat erangan – erangan kecil meluncur dari bibir Kise.

"Akhhh…akhhnnhh..Aominecchi..hhh", Kise hanya bisa mencengkram sprei menahan serangan Aomine. Wajahnya cukup menggairahkan dan sedikit berantakan.

"Hnnhhh…Aku mau keluar..hhhnn", tak lama cairan putih itu membanjiri mulut Aomine yang dengan senang hati menelannya. Pria berkulit tan itu mencium Kise untuk berbagi cairan itu bersama.

Pria bersurai emas itu menelan sebagian cairan miliknya, entah apa yang Kise rasakan, hanya saja ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi nyata.

"Aominecchi..I wanna..yours,,inside..me..", Pinta Kise. Aomine hanya menatap wajah sayu yang tengah memohon padanya. You Know..wajah cantik itu begitu menggairahkan baginya. Wajah yang memerah dengan peluh yang menetes, serta sisa cairan putih yang tertinggal disudut bibir ranum itu.

"As you wish, baby~", Aomine mengusap sudut bibir Kise dengan ibu jarinya. Membuka kedua paha Kise, dan menatap lubang surge dihadapannya.

"Ahnnnhhh…Iitaii..hhhnnn", Kise mengerang kesakitan saat Aomine secara langsung memasukkan kedua jarinya yang basah dengan cairan milik Kise.

"Hnnhhh…uhhh..", Kise semakin mencengkeram erat sprei ysng semakin berantakan ketika pria berkulit tan itu mencoba membuka jalan dilubang sempitnya.

"Hayaku..Aominecchi..hnn", pinta Kise tak sabar menahan sensasi aneh saat Jemari Aomine bergerak dalam lubangnya.

"Akhh..eumhhh d-disana Aominecchi..hhh..", Kise memejamkan matanya menikmati jemari Kise yang menemukan sweetspot miliknya.

"Wait me baby~"

"AKHHHHHHNNNNN….",Lenguh Kise keras saat benda besar memasuki lubang sempitnya.

"Kau sempit..sekali..Kise…hhh..", Aomine berusaha mendorong miliknya masuk ke liang Kise membuat airmata pemuda itu mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aominecchi…iitaii..", Ekspressi kesakitan tergambar di raut wajah model itu.

"Panggil namaku sayang.."

"Daiki…Daikicchi…Hayaku..hhnnn", Aomine melumat bibir ranum itu membiarkan Kise mendekap erat tubuhnya, meredam jerit kesakitan pemuda berparas cantik itu.

Sesekali Aomine juga harus menahan perih dipunggungnya saat Kise tanpa sadar mencakar punggungnya. Pria berkulit tan itu menjilat leher jenjang Kise memberi kissmark merah keunguan yang amat kontras dengan kulit putih Kise.

Aomine terus menggerakan pinggulnya dengan ritme yang teratur membuat desah nikmat itu terus menerus memacunya.

"Aku mau keluar..hhhh Daikicchi…"

"Hmm..Aku juga.."

'Bruk'

Tubuh kekar itu terjatuh lelah saat mencapai klimaksnya.

"Sakitkah Kise?", Tanya Aomine mengusap air mata Kise yang masih keluar.

Pria bersurai emas itu hanya mengangguk lemah, tak lama manik keemasan itu mengatup rapat.

"Terimakasih telah mengalahkanku, Ryouta..", dan manik biru gelap itupun menyusul terlelap dalam mimpi.

…

Esok paginya..

"Daikicchi lepaskan!aku mau mandi…", Ronta Kise mencoba melepaskan diri dari Aomine yang betah memeluknya.

"Bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama, Kise?", bisik Aomine yang langsung membuat panas pipi Kise.

"Iaa!", jeritnya.

"Daikicchi hari ini aku masuk sekolah..", Pria bersurai keemasan itu mempoutkan bibirnya yang justru membuat Aomine semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kalau gitu bolos saja..", Ucap aomine santai.

"Tidak bisa hari ini aku juga ada latihan..", Kise berusaha mengelak.

"Kalau gitu latihan sama aku..", Tawar Aomine.

"TIDAKKKKK!", jerit Kise, membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu tertawa.

"Doushite? Kenapa daikicchi menertawakanku-ssu?", Tanya Kise yang akhirnya 'anteng' dalam pelukan Aomine.

"Akhh..tidak..aku hanya teringat saat kau kalah melawanku kemarin..", Jawab Aomine yang disambut dengusan sebal dari Kise.

"Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini Kise..",Kise terdiam.

"Apa itu?"

"Alasan kenapa aku tak mau mengalah saat bermain basket bersamamu.."

Kise mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat senang saat kau mengajakku one on one saat masih smp dulu, bermain denganmu membuatku bertekad untuk semakin kuat dan tak terkalahkan dengan harapan agar kau terus mengejarku, memintaku bermain bersamamu..", Kise hanya tertegun dengan ucapan Aomine barusan.

"Kemudian aku sadar bahwa kau terus bertambah kuat..dan saat itu aku bertekad untuk mengalahkanmu, masih dengan harapan yang sama agar kau tetap mengejarku..kau tahu aku sangat menyukai semangatmu dalam bermain basket..dan aku sangat senang mengetahui bahwa karena akulah kau terjun dalam decit dunia basket.."

"Tapi semakin lama aku sadar aku telah kalah dalam satu hal.."

"Daikicchi.."

"Aku kalah karena Aku Jatuh Cinta padamu..Kise..", Aomine menatap lembut Kise yang kini pipinya merona merah. Cantik.

"Daikicchi..A-aku..", Ucap Kise sedikit bingung untuk menanggapi pernyataan Cinta Aomine. Yah itu adalah pernyataan cinta bukan?

"Tenanglah..aku tidak minta jawabanmu sekarang kok..", Pria berkulit tan itu mengusak lembut surai keemasan itu. Membuat Kise semakin menundukkan wajahnya, malu.

"Ta-tapi..aku juga.."

"Apa?", Tanya Aomine bingung.

"Aku juga punya perasaan yang sama dengan Daikicchi..", Ucap Kise menatap lurus manik biru gelap itu. Meskipun ia tak berani bercermin bagaimana panasnya pipinya saat ini.

"Aku juga sudah tahu..", Aomine hanya tersenyum.

"Heh bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Aomine tersenyum licik."Bisa terlihat dari reaksimu menerima serviceku tadi malam.."

'Blushhh..'

Dan Kise hanya merasakan wajahnya panas seperti kepiting rebus/

***Fin***

Akhhh sumimasen,sumimasen,sumimasen**bow bareng sakurai

Sumimasen deshita readercchi klo nggak terlalu hot..hehehehe**senyum baong

Mohon repiunya yak Arigatou **tebarbunga


End file.
